The present invention relates to a humidifier with exposed spaced water bottles which are constructed to facilitate filling as well as the carrying of the humidifier, and more particularly, to a humidifier with exposed spaced water bottles that are individually removable from the humidifier while also jointly operating to permit lifting and carrying of the humidifier.
Humidifiers are principally used during the winter season to add moisture to room air. As is well know, heated rooms normally tend to have low moisture conditions which causes numerous problems. These include health problems/discomfort to occupants of the rooms, drying out of furniture, excessive static electricity and other problems. With regard to personal health and comfort, humidified air can make the air feel warmer at relatively cool temperatures. Humidified air also protects the body's respiratory system, aiding the body's defenses against viruses and air pollutants. The moisture a humidifier supplies to heated air can help cold sufferers feel better by reducing dryness and irritation in the nose and throat. Humidification can also alleviate atopic dermatitis attributable to dry air. A humidifier can also reduce static electricity, protect wood furniture, paneling and fabrics, and even protect computers from excessive dry warm air.
While there is general agreement on the many advantages that humidified air can provide, there is no agreement on the type and kind of humidifier that should be constructed. Over the years, there have been many different types and varieties of humidifiers that have been developed including centrifugal pump/evaporative filter humidifiers, air blown wicking/evaporative element humidifiers, motor driven belt pad humidifiers, wicking element humidifiers, and other types. The present invention is primarily directed to a wicking element type humidifier that is principally constructed for use as a console or floor mounted humidifier. Typically, there are two broad categories of humidifiers: table top and floor mounted or console humidifiers, The present invention is a floor mounted humidifier; however, as will be seen in the discussion that follows, it has many aspects of a table top humidifier, as well.